stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Ametista
|imagem = Amethyst Atual (Not Spikey).png|Atual Amethyst Atual.png|Anterior Amethyst Antiga.png|Antiga |dub_ori = Michaela Dietz |dub_bra = *Flávia Fontenelle *Mariana Féo e Camila Andrade (Canções) |especie = Gem |gem= Quartzo |genero = Agênero |amigos = *Crystal Gems *Greg Universo *Vidalia *Jenny |ocupacao = Guardiã |afiliacao = *Crystal Gems **Equipe Secreta (Antigamente) **"Shorty Squad" |residencia = *Templo do Cristal (atual) *Jardim de Infância (antigamente) |prim = "Piloto" |ulti = "Last One Out of Beach City" |idade = |inimigos = Homeworld Gems (atuais)}} é um dos membros das Crystal Gems e uma das protagonistas da série. Ela foi a última Gem conhecida a ser fabricada na Terra como parte do projeto do Jardim de Infância. Após a Rebelião, Ametista se tornou uma Crystal Gem e passou a ajudar seus companheiros a proteger a Terra. Aparência Ametista é uma gem de pele roxa e estatura muito baixa, considerando que ela é muito menor do que um quartzo comum. Ela tem cabelo longo e liso, que chega até seus pés, de cor lilás, geralmente com uma franja que cobre seu olho esquerdo. Tem um rosto redondo, com olhos de cor roxa, nariz pequeno e lábios cheios. Sua pedra é roxa e circular, com uma faceta hexagonal, que está localizada em seu tórax. Começo da Série No começo da série, Ametista usava uma regata cinza, com a alça direita caída do ombro, que deixava a mostra metade de sua pedra. Por baixo dela, há outra regata preta, que apenas a alça direita era visível. Usava leggings pretas, com estrelas rasgadas nos joelhos e botas brancas. Regeneração anterior A partir de "Reformas", Ametista, aparentemente, passou a usar a mesma regata preta que havia debaixo de sua antiga regata cinza. Usava leggings cinza, com cortes de estrelas pretas em seu joelho e botas brancas. Atual Regeneração (Atual) A partir de "Crack the Whip", sua paleta continua a mesma mas foi revertida novamente: sua regata agora é branca e as suas bordas são rasgadas, suas estrelas e botas passaram ser roxas. Personalidade left|thumb|200px|Ametista rindo sobre o que Peridot acha das Crystal Gems. Ametista é alegre e despreocupada. Barulhenta, bagunceira e quase nunca se importa com as coisas que os outros falam dela, ela acha tudo divertido e quase sempre age por impulso. Ela gosta de fazer brincadeiras e piadas com as Crystal Gems, principalmente Steven e Peridot. Ela tem um lado protetor e carinhoso, como visto quando Jasper sai dos escombros da nave, onde ela abraça Steven fortemente para protegê-lo."Libertador" Muitas vezes, Ametista não mede as consequências de seus atos, o que geralmente irrita Pérola. thumb|200px|Ametista irritada por Peridot chamá-la de "defeituosa". Ametista não gosta de comentar sobre sua origem, pelo que o Jardim de Infância causou na Terra, ficando irritada quando comentam no assunto."Sem Destino""Ficando Juntas" Segundo ela, sua origem é tudo que ela odeia em si e que não havia pedido para ser feita. Ela se considerava "ruim" por ter sido feita no Jardim de Infância. Ela também ficou irritada por Peridot chamá-la de "defeituosa", por ser diferente dos outros quartzos. Ametista tem tendência de se juntar a Steven em atividades humanas mais facilmente que suas companheiras de equipe, geralmente se divertindo tanto quanto ele e mesmo assim se preocupando com os perigos que ele pode correr. Ela é a única Crystal Gem além de Steven a comer e dormir por vontade própria. Ametista ama lutar e até mesmo criou um alter-ego lutador odiado simplesmente pela diversão que a proporcionaria e pra relaxar das ordens de Garnet e Pérola. Além disso, ela gosta de assistir brigar e geralmente torce e se manifesta quando um conflito se inicia. Habilidades thumb|left|Ametista usando seu Cabelo Lâmina. Ametista se mostrou uma gem com grande conjunto de habilidades. Ela tem uma grande capacidade de luta corpo a corpo, raramente usando sua arma em uma luta, sendo que muitas vezes usa sua forma de Onça Púrpura para lutar. Ela também se mostrou muito ágil, sendo capacitada de mover-se com grande rapidez, como mostrado em várias situações. Ela também é capaz de dar altos saltos, assim como as outras Crystal Gems. Ela demonstrou poder usar seu cabelo como uma lâmina, como ela corta a pata do Caranguejo Gigante com ele."Ondas Gigantes, Céus Explosivos" Através de sua pedra, Ametista pode usar algumas das habilidades comuns entre gems: invocar sua arma, modificar sua forma, recuar à sua pedra e se regenerar, colocar objetos em bolhas e se fundir com outras gems. Ela é a gem que mais usa a metamorfose e que mais se regenerou, como dito pelas outras Crystal Gem."Reformas" Como um quartzo, Ametista é dotada de uma força extraordinária. Embora que ela não seja um quartzo totalmente desenvolvido, ela é capaz de fazer tudo que um quartzo desenvolvido pode fazer, como dito por Peridot."Longe Demais" Até agora, não se sabe sobre as extensões de suas habilidades de quartzo. Fusões *Ametista pode se fundir com Pérola para formar Opal. *Ametista pode se fundir com Garnet (Rubi e Safira) para formar Sugilite. *Ametista pode se fundir com Pérola e Garnet (Rubi e Safira) para formar Alexandrite. *Ametista pode se fundir com Steven para formar Smoky Quartz. Conjunto de Habilidades *'Proficiência com Chicote:' Ametista é muito hábil com seu chicote, e mistura muito bem com sua imensa força. Ela usa seu chicote para chicotear seus oponentes e causar danos que são fortes o suficiente para dividir facilmente uma caçamba de lixo no meio. Os cílios são, por vezes tão precisos que cortam através de objetos em uma linha reta. Ocasionalmente, ela usa seu chicote para agarrar objetos ou levantá-los e jogá-los contra o inimigo. Seu estilo de luta às vezes pode ser considerado imprudente e temerário. Ela pode mandar raios de energias roxos do seu chicote. *'Luta-Livre:' Ametista é uma lutadora poderosa, facilmente derrotando todos os humanos no clube de luta-livre de Beach City. Pra isso, ela usa sua troca de forma. Habilidades únicas *'Digestão Melhorada:' Ametista pode comer vários materiais que seriam mortais para um humano sem problemas, no entanto, ela ainda pode ficar doente, mas não morreria por isso. *'Cabelo Cortante:' Ametista pode usar seu cabelo como uma lamina afiada, isso foi potente o suficiente pra cortar fora um dos braços do Caranguejo Gigante. *'Esfera Rotativa:' Ao se envolver em seu cabelo, Ametista pode se transformar em uma esfera em alta velocidade. O impacto que ela causa é imensamente forte, sendo capaz de destruir algumas melancias e destruir um transportador da Galáxia Warp. Ela divide essa habilidade com outros quartzos. Relacionamentos 'Steven' thumb|left|Ametista encontra consolo em Steven em "Earthlings". Ametista e Steven tem uma boa relação. Muitas vezes, ela faz piadas sobre Steven, faz brincadeiras e, algumas vezes, o expõe a um grande perigo. Apesar disso, ela se mostra muito protetora com o mesmo, sempre estando a sua frente em situações de perigo. Ela admite que Steven não deveria seguir seus conselhos. Assim como as outras Crystal Gems, ela não contava a Steven sobre o passado das Gems de Homeworld na Terra, incluindo a guerra e a criação do Jardim de Infância. Steven é muito compreensivo com Ametista, entendo como ela fica chateada quando falam de sua origem. Steven desafia Ametista para mostrar quem ia perder e que era o "pior" Crystal Gems, no episódio "Steven vs. Amethyst". Depois de um tempo lutando, os dois perdem e se entendem. Em "Earthlings", após Ametista perder mais uma luta contra Jasper, Steven disse para Ametista não ser ou tentar ser igual a Jasper. Pois ele e Ametista eram unicos, e Ametista tinha Steven para se consolar e se tornar mais forte, assim como Steven tinha Ametista para as mesmas coisas. Apos Steven dizer isso, Ametista compreendeu e emocionada, abraçou Steven formando pela primeira vez a fusão Smoky Quartz. Após derrotarem Jasper, Ametista embolhou a pedra de Jasper, visivelmente triste. Em seguida, ela escorou-se em Steven, que a consolou. 'Pérola' thumb|200px|Ametista e Pérola se abraçando. Ametista e Pérola tinham uma relação instável no início da série. Geralmente, Pérola brigava por Ametista por sua imprudência, despreocupação e imaturidade, entre outros, fazendo ela se irritar constantemente com Ametista, fazendo com que ela sentisse o mesmo por Pérola estar sempre brigando com ela. Um exemplo de sua relação foi quando elas tentaram formar Opal em "A Mulher Gigante", onde elas só conseguiram se entender e se fundir quando Steven foi capturado pelo Pássaro Gigante. A partir de "Sem Destino", após Pérola entender os sentimentos de Ametista por sua origem, a relação das duas aparentemente melhorou. Atualmente, elas raramente brigam, embora Pérola ainda não aceita muito bem as piadas e brincadeiras de Ametista. Um exemplo de sua nova relação foi que elas formaram Opal sem dificuldades em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2". 'Garnet' left|thumb|200px|Ametista e Garnet brigando. Ametista e Garnet não tem uma relação muito bem explicada. Ametista respeita e obedece Garnet como uma líder, mas não gosta quando é repreendida por Garnet por suas atitudes. Ela gosta de se fundir com Garnet, pois é uma forma dela se sentir forte. Às vezes, Ametista tenta impressionar Garnet, como em "Reformas", onde ela acaba tendo várias formas para tentar satisfazer Garnet. Ela ficou triste quando Garnet não quis formar Sugilite pelos acontecimentos anteriores com a fusão, reconhecendo que teve culpa nisso. Vestimentas Regenerações Transformações Ilusões Gema Curiosidades *Na mudança do Piloto para a série, Ametista sofreu as seguintes alterações: **Remoção do anel de prata em torno de sua pedra. ***O anel reaparece em "Reformas" quando Ametista se regenera após ser brevemente derrotada pelo Slinker. **Remoção de sua pochete, que reaparece em "Um Dia na Praia". **Remoção de mangas compridas de sua camisa. **Mudança de cortes redondos de sua calça para cortes de estrela. **Remoção do seu clipe para cabelo. *Ametista costuma comer e dormir, embora Gems não precisem fazer essas coisas, com exceção de Steven. *Em "Earthlings", ela encapsulou a pedra de Jasper, sendo a primeira vez que ela encapsula alguma coisa na série. *É uma pedra associada a mês de fevereiro. *Em "Samurai Steven", Ametista e Garnet afirmam que Ametista é quem mais recua a sua pedra das Crystal Gems. *A pedra Ametista é eventualmente associada ao deus grego Dionísio, o deus do vinho e da intoxicação. O que pode ser o motivo por trás do comportamento despreocupado e impulsivo dela; *A criadora da série Rebecca Sugar revelou na Comic Con que o design e a palheta de cores de Ametista são baseadas na personagem de Hora de Aventura: Princesa Caroço, devido ao seu trabalho anterior na série. *Os únicos episódios em que ela não apareceu até agora foram "Frybo","O Universo de Garnet", "Livro Aberto"; e "Cartas de Amor". *Sua pedra é simétrica, igual dos dois lados. *Ela não gosta de falar ou pensar sobre si mesma. *Ametista já rachou sua pedra em "Um Beijo Indireto", mas foi curada pelas lágrimas que Rose armazenou em sua fonte; *Ela foi a personagem que, até agora, foi a que se transformou mais vezes: **Oficial de policia ("O Café da Manhã"). **Gato ("Dedos de Gato"). **Bola ("Um Dia na Praia"). **Foca ("Dedos de Gato"). **Lobo ("Dedos de Gato"). **Onça Púrpura ("Tigre Milionário"). **Taco de Basebol ("Um Dia na Praia"). **Gato ("Dedos de Gato"). **Pérola ("Dedos de Gato"). **Steven musculoso ("Treinador Steven"). **Steven ("Dedos de Gato"). **Tubarão ("Mulher Gigante"). **Bebê ("Tantos Aniversários"). **Carrinho ("Tantos Aniversários"). **Pinhata ("Tantos Aniversários"). **Cachorrocóptero ("Leão 2: O Filme"). **Raquete de tênis ("Um Dia na Praia"). **Greg ("Capacidade Máxima"). **Rose ("Capacidade Máxima"). **Coruja ("Uma História para Steven"). **Criatura Estranha ("Amigo Cebola"). **Homem Velho (Pintura em "Amigo Cebola"). **Helicóptero ("Message Received"). **Leão ("Diário de Bordo 7-15-2"). **Peridot ("Diário de Bordo 7-15-2"). **Galinha ("Diário de Bordo 7-15-2"). **Lars ("Crack the Whip"). *Em "Longe Demais", foi revelado que Ametista demorou 500 anos para emergir a mais que os outros quartzos que emergiram no Jardim de Infância. **Peridot afirma que é por esse motivo que Ametista é menor do que os outros quartzos. *Ametista ganha uma nova roupa em "Reformas". **Ametista é a segunda personagem com mais peças de vestuário, ganhando 4 novas roupas como visto em "Reformas", perdendo no total apenas para Steven. * Seu movimento rotatório assemelha-se a uma das habilidades de Felícia, personagem de Vampire Hunter / Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge um arcade fliperama de 1995. * Foi revelado por Peridot em "Longe Demais" que ela possui defeitos, era pra ela ser o dobro de seu tamanho e mais forte (Assemelhando-se a Jasper). * Ela sabe tocar bateria. * A Ametista não presenciou a rebelião, sendo que em "A Espada de Rose" ela afirma que gostaria de te-las acompanhado, mas Garnet afirma que ela tivera sorte de não ter visto, pois o que houve foi "um inferno de destruição e morte". * No curta How Are Gems Made?, ela ensina a Steven como Gems são feitas. thumb|Página de Ametista no "[[Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe)|Guide to the Crystal Gems".]] *No "Guide to the Crystal Gems" é revelado que Ametista já experimentou formas masculinas. **Na série, já foi visto Ametista se transformar em algumas formas masculinas, como: Onça Púrpura, Steven e Greg. Galeria Referências en:Amethyst es:Amatista pl:Amethyst Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:Quartzos Categoria:A a Z